Civil Protection Chief
The Civil Protection Chief (or CP Chief) is a type of government job. The role of the Civil Protection Chief is to co-ordinate the Civil Protection and form an efficient police force. Civil Protection Chiefs are equipped with a Stun Stick, Deagle, Arrest Baton, Unarrest Baton, MP7, SPAS-12, M4A1 and Battering Ram as stock weapons. Civil Protection Chiefs are temporarily prevented from dropping equipped weapons and items due to the implementation of the Civil Protection Armory, so be careful with what you equipped when playing as this job. Players are also required to pass the Civil Protection Test from the Police Recruiter NPC before being able to become the Civil Protection Chief job. This job requires 40 rep to play as, earning a salary of $275. Summary *Civil Protection Chiefs are a type of government job. *The Civil Protection Chief's job is to co-ordinate the Civil Protection and form an efficient police force. *Civil Protection Chiefs require 40 rep to play as. *Civil Protection Chiefs spawn with 300HP and 255 Armor. *Civil Protection Chiefs are equipped with a Stun Stick, Deagle, Arrest Baton, Unarrest Baton, MP7, SPAS-12, M4A1 and Battering Ram as stock weapons. *Civil Protection Chiefs sprint faster than normal players. *The Civil Protection Chief's job colour is light blue. *The Civil Protection Chief job limit is 1 player. *Civil Protection Chiefs earn a salary of $275. Commands */wanted name reason (arrest warrant) */unwanted name reason (unarrest warrant) */warrant name reason (search warrant) Rules *Do not roleplay as a corrupt Civil Protection Chief. *Do not use Lockpicks, C4 Explosives, and/or RPGs. *Do not own doors. *Do not lock the Police Department entrance. Players need to be able to report crimes freely. *You may arrest players with illegal weapons in their possession on sight. *You may arrest players with illegal contraband in their possession on sight. *Do not baton rush. This means arresting a player shooting towards you. You must return fire instead. *Do not unarrest players for no reason. *You may accept a bail payment as a valid reason to unarrest a player. *Do not Stun Stick abuse. This includes using the weapon's knockback to give another player a jump boost. Using a Stun Stick against another player also counts as attempted murder, even if you left click. *You may ''Stun Stick a player intentionally body blocking to nudge them out the way using the weapon's knockback. *Do ''not false search warrant because you 'suspect' a player is in possession of illegal contraband. *Do not false search warrant because a 'witness' says a player is in possession of illegal contraband. *Do not ''use the sound emitted from Printers and Cocaine Labs as a reason to search warrant a base. This is metagaming and will be treated as a false warrant. *Battering Ram-proof bases are ''against the rules. *CP-baiting is against the rules. This means purposely breaking the law with the only intention being to RDM government officials. Relevant Tutorials Below is a list of tutorials relevant to Civil Protection Chiefs. *How to take the Civil Protection Test